


Sing it for the World

by fangirl_31



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_31/pseuds/fangirl_31
Summary: During the Marauders fifth year, the faculty decided that Hogwarts had a glaring issue with inter-house unity. To combat this problem, they decided to start a club. Not just any club, a glee club. Of course the war still occurs, no one drops their grudges just because they sing a couple songs together, but it does result in some fun scenarios. Eventually the club disbanded at the beginning of the first war, only to be brought back when Remus Lupin returns to Hogwarts in Harry's third year.--A collection of one shots from both the Golden Trio and Marauders Era. Just our favorite Harry Potter students singing some songs as a way to escape the impending doom of the First and Second Wizarding Wars.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 2





	Sing it for the World

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So each one shot will feature a different song and scenario. Most chapters will be ship-based. I have a long list of song ideas, but feel free to leave a comment with any suggestions! 
> 
> I do not support JK Rowling. While I am connected to the Harry Potter series, we as fans must acknowledge racist, anti-semitic, homophobic, misogynist, and other problematic aspects of her work. If you choose to read my fic (which I hope that you do), I ask that you first read the following article on how to be a better ally to the trans and nonbinary community, written by the Trevor Project:  
> https://www.thetrevorproject.org/resources/trevor-support-center/a-guide-to-being-an-ally-to-transgender-and-nonbinary-youth/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's song is "Talking to the Moon" by Bruno Mars. This chapter takes place in the Marauders fifth year after the prank.

"Remus."

"No."

"You could at least give him a chance to apologize."

"No, I couldn't."

"He's really sorry."

"Oh is he?" Remus asked, setting down his textbook to stare at James as he paced back and forth in their dormitory.

"Yes, he is and you know it."

"If he's so sorry, then why isn't he here? Hm? Why isn't he the one telling me this?" Remus questioned, voice raising in anger.

"Remus, he's tried. You won't even let him get a word in edge wise. Sirius so much as enters the room and you just leave."

Remus rolled his eyes. This might have been true, but it wasn't like Black to give up on a fight. Besides, this was one fight where Sirius was very clearly in the wrong.

"That's beside the point. If he wanted to remain my friend then he wouldn't have sent Snape to the Shrieking Shack. He wouldn't have used my ... my," Remus felt tears well in his eyes as he was overwhelmed with the events that had occurred over the last full moon.

James sat next to Remus on his bed and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "At least give him a chance to explain himself."

_Give him a chance?_ Sirius had lost all chances when he betrayed Remus' trust. "I have nothing left to give him."

James seemed to think about these words for a moment, and then nodded. Remus was grateful that James wasn't pushing too hard. He may not understand what Remus was going through, but he was a good friend. A better friend than Sirius could ever be, Remus thought.

James stood up and asked, "You want to go get some food?"

"No thanks, I'm not hungry."

James turned his head so quickly that Remus thought he might give himself whiplash. "Remus Lupin not hungry?! I didn't think that was possible."

Remus chucked a pillow at his head and James easily dodged it. "Just get out of here, Potter."

"You want me to bring you back anything? I've got it on good authority that they're serving bread pudding tonight."

"And whose authority would that be?"

"Evans told me," James said, a smile overcoming his face as he said her name.

"Evans?" Remus asked cheekily wiggling his eyebrows.

Now it was James' turn to chuck the pillow and respond, "Yes, since you and Black have been avoiding each other, or rather you've been avoiding him, I've had to start studying alone. She must've taken pity on my poor soul because she agreed to review my transfiguration essay earlier."

"Hmm," Remus said with a smile, noticing how cheerful James was whenever he talked about Lily.

"Anyways, you sure you don't want anything?" James asked once more.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now hurry up before you miss dinner."

“Will I see you at rehearsal tonight?” James asked. 

Remus contemplated this for a moment. He may not have had the best voice, but he honestly loved being in the glee club. However, a run in with Sirius wasn't worth the joy of any song. “I think I’ll just stay in tonight, mate.” 

"Alright. See you later, Moony."

"See ya," Remus responded as James was already making his way down the stairs.

* * *

Two weeks later, Remus decided he was done sulking. He had been avoiding glee club for the last few weeks all for the benefit of avoiding a run in with Sirius. Well, Remus was done letting that kid make decisions for him. If Remus wanted to sing silly songs with the rest of his friends, he should do that. He could handle any longing stares from Sirius, that didn't mean Remus would have to talk with him.

As Remus was leaving the common room, he ran into Lily and Marlene.

"Hiya, Remus," Lily said.

"Hey, Lupin. You feeling well enough to come to glee club tonight?" Marlene asked. Remus had told James to spread the rumor that he wasn't feeling well so people didn't question why he had been missing glee club. It was a believable enough lie, he had been "getting sick" once a month since he'd been at Hogwarts. It was just a known fact that he fell ill often.

"Yep, I'm feeling fine. I was actually on my way there right now."

"Great, we can walk with you," Lily said.

Though he had been hoping for a nice walk alone to clear his head, Lily and Marlene were a blessing in disguise. Once they arrived at the charms class that had been rearranged to resemble a choir room, he saw James and Peter sitting with the last person he wanted to talk with. Before he could make eye contact with the other Marauders, Remus rushed to sit in the seat next to Marlene.

"Aren't you going to sit over there?" Marlene questioned, gesturing in the direction of the three boys.

"No, I ... uh, I’ve actually been thinking that I don't spend enough time with you two. It's about time we change that, don't you think so, Marls?" Remus asked, trying to mask his anxiety. No one knew about the events that had occurred between the Marauders, or the awkward discomfort the four had been living in since the incident.

Marlene rolled her eyes, not believing Remus for a second. "Whatever you say, Remus."

"Alright everyone, if we could all settle down," said Edward Glast, a sixth-year Ravenclaw who had taken it upon himself to become the leader of the Hogwarts Glee Club. Though most of the Gryffindors didn't care for Glast, Remus respected him. Sure, Glast thought a lot of himself, but it wasn't like he didn't have the voice to back up his confident attitude. If anything, Remus felt that his over confidence bared a striking resemblance to some of the obnoxious members of his own house.

As Edward began discussing an opportunity to perform in Hogsmeade this upcoming weekend, Remus suddenly felt as though someone was watching him. Unfortunately, he didn't have the sense to sit still, because as soon as he looked around he locked eyes with Sirius. Remus stiffened next to Marlene, but if she noticed she didn't say anything. He wanted to look away, wanted to get up and leave - let people assume that he had fallen ill again - but he couldn't stop looking in those deep, ocean blue eyes.

It was Sirius who broke eye contact first, turning his attention to Edward. Remus did the same, though he couldn't absorb anything the boy was saying. All he could think about was Sirius. It wasn't until Edward said those magical words that Remus started paying more attention.

"So," Edward said, enjoying the sense of power he got from running the club meetings, "who has something they would like to sing today." Before anyone could respond, Sirius was already standing up and making his way to the front.

"I've got something," Sirius said. Remus' stomach filled with dread and curiosity. The Marauders had joined the club at the beginning of their fourth year, and with the exception to James' regularly serenades to a certain red haired Gryffindor, none of the others had ever volunteered to sing a solo.

"That's wonderful, Sirius," Edward said, making his way to a seat as Sirius walked to the front of the classroom.

"This song is for," Sirius hesitated. The room sat on the edge of their seat. Sirius didn't even have to try and hold people's attention, he just commanded the room. He started talking and people listened. Even Remus couldn't help but stare in wonderment as he waited for Sirius to continue talking. "Well, that doesn't matter. This person knows who they are. And, um - I'm sorry."

Some people whispered amongst themselves as to whom this special someone could be, but the room fell silent as the charmed piano began to play opening chords. Then Sirius began to sing.

_I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away  
I want you back, I want you back  
My neighbors think I'm crazy  
But they don't understand  
You're all I have, you're all I have _

Sirius doesn't look at Remus as he sings, but he doesn't have to. They both know why he's singing, who he's singing about.

_At night when the stars light up my room  
I sit by myself_

_Talking to the moon  
Tryna get to you  
In hopes you're on the other side, talking to me too  
Or am I a fool, who sits alone, talking to the moon? _

_I'm feeling like I'm famous, the talk of the town  
They say I've gone mad  
Yeah, I've gone mad  
But they don't know what I know  
'Cause when the sun goes down, someone's talking back  
Yeah, they're talking back, oh_

_At night when the stars light up my room  
I sit by myself_

_Talking to the moon  
Tryna get to you  
In hopes you're on the other side, talking to me too  
Or am I a fool, who sits alone, talking to the moon? _

Remus is enraptured by Sirius' voice. Was there anything this boy couldn't do? However, he couldn't help but feel like the song choice was a bit on the nose. _'Talking to the moon'?_ Though only the Marauders knew the real meaning behind the name, everyone knew they called him Moony. Remus started to sweat. He swore he could feel everyone's eyes on him. He tried to sit still, pretend that Sirius was just any normal person singing a song in glee club - but Sirius was anything but normal.

_Do you ever hear me calling?  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
'Cause every night, I'm talking to the moon  
Still trying to get to you  
In hopes you're on the other side, talking to me too  
Or am I a fool, who sits alone, talking to the moon?_

Then Sirius looked at Remus.

Remus gasped, the icy blue of Sirius' eyes overcoming him. Marlene peered at Remus, but he didn't notice. He wanted to break away, but he held Sirius' gaze. Tried his best to remain passive, emotionless. What did Sirius think this would accomplish? That he could just serenade him and make everything better? Sirius had broken his trust. Betrayed him in the deepest way that he could. It would take more than a song for Remus to forgive him. That didn't mean that Sirius' singing didn't affect him.

_I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away_

This time it was Remus who broke eye contact. As the room broke into applause, Remus stood up to leave.

"Remus?" Lily asked.

"Where are you going?" Marlene questioned.

"Not feeling well," Remus mumbled as he left out of the room, feeling overwhelmed. 

He needed fresh air. Eventually he found himself on the grounds by the lake. He stood still, feeling the rush of the wind on his face. Remus was focusing on his breathing, so he didn't notice Sirius had arrived.

"Remus," Sirius spoke softly. It was barely above a whisper, but Sirius knew Remus could hear him.

Remus didn't move. He silently hoped that if he just ignored him, Sirius would go away.

"That's fine, you don't have to say anything," Sirius said. He walked and stood next to Remus, both looking ahead at the lake. "But I'm going to talk while you're here. I don't ask that you forgive me, just that you listen."

Remus nodded, and Sirius took that as his signal to continue.

"I know that what I did was unforgivable, Moony." Sirius paused, gathering his thoughts. He had been waiting for this moment since the incident, the moment when Remus would give him a chance to apologize. He had been practicing a speech, had it memorized down to the word. However, now that the moment was here he knew that no matter what he said, nothing could reverse the terrible actions that had taken place. He took a breath to steady himself and Remus waited patiently for him to continue, both staring off into the distance.

"I betrayed your trust, and that's not something I can win back. It's not a prize, it's not even a gift. Trust is something that isn't earned in a moment, it's something that you continually work for with your actions. I, uh - I don't know why I did this, Remus. I guess I could say that I'm just fucked up and that this is what you get with me, but ... well, we're all fucked up in same way or another, and that doesn't give you an excuse to do horrible things. I betrayed your trust, and that's something I will live with forever."

Sirius didn't say anything for a few minutes. Remus thought he was done, and he wasn't sure if he should acknowledge the boy or just leave.

Remus was about to give in and start rambling, but Sirius started again.

"I can't promise that I won't hurt you again or that I'll never break your trust. I'm not perfect and I make mistakes, Moony." Sirius then turned to face Remus and their eyes locked again. "But I promise that each day I'll try to do better. I will do better. I'll never forgive myself for hurting you, but I need ..."

Remus wanted to ask him _'what do you need?'_ but Sirius then continued.

"I just hope that one day I can be blessed with your trust again. I miss you."

Remus didn't know how to respond. He broke their eye contact and realized how late it was getting. "Come on," he said to Sirius, "it's getting dark. We should go back."

As those were the first words that Remus had spoken to him since the incident, Sirius considered this a grand gesture. One that meant their friendship wasn't over. That there may be hope for them yet.

The two of them made their way back to the Gryffindor dormitories. No one said anything, but the silence wasn't hostile. It was easy, the way it was supposed to be.

* * *

**9 Years Later:**

Sirius sat alone in his jail cell and thought back to that moment. Being vulnerable had never been one of Sirius' strengths, but he had owed it to Remus in that moment. He had meant every word that he said that night, and yet he still failed Remus.

As Sirius looked out the small window in his cell that night, he could see the bright moon. His grief pained him everyday, his anger at Peter kept him going, but it was the knowledge that he had let Moony down again that left him feeling guilty. It seemed painfully obvious now that Remus was never, and could never have been the spy.

War takes things from you, things you can't even see. He had lost his faith in his friend. He may not have betrayed James and Lily's trust, but he had failed Remus and that might as well have led to their deaths.

As Sirius looked up at the moon, he couldn't help but think of his performance those years ago. There had been a room full of people listening to him sing, but there was only person who he was singing to.

Sirius sat in the moonlight and thought of Remus going through his transformations alone. Did Remus ever think of him? And Sirius answered to himself, softly singing the words:

_Or am I a fool, who sits alone, talking to the moon?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the first chapter! I'm not sure how many I'll write, but I do have a lot of ideas. 
> 
> I'm also trying to decide if I want to have each of these installments as a chapter in this one work, or if I want each to be an individual work within a series. I find that a collection of oneshots can be difficult to navigate so I'm probably leaning toward the latter option. Let me know if you have any thoughts!


End file.
